User talk:Kirkburn
Who am I Hullo! I'm working on the site backend at the moment, so if you see red links and missing templates, don't worry, I'm getting to it :) Kirkburn (talk) 18:05, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Update: I am passing on the site to the new users, but will still visit every so often to check up on how ya'll are. Any questions or requests, just ping me at the link in my signature :) Kirkburn (talk) 09:38, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Are are you the person who started this wiki and is you don't know or aren't doyou know who did.Troy 027 01:20, 16 October 2008 (UTC)Troy 027 Caption Text Hi, thanks for looking at the CSS for the caption text for this wiki, but I'm having a few issues with the thumbs and caption texts. In Safari (Mac OS X) the frames are using the parent background colour (dark blue) and the text is still black. In IE6 on Windows the thumbs are using a white background and white text. It works absolutely fine in Firefox 3.0 though. I love CSS, I feel your pain as I'm a web developer myself and hate CSS editing. Good luck! --LeathamGrant 22:24, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : Did that start today, or was that a previously present issue? Kirkburn (talk) 22:28, 18 November 2008 (UTC) I only checked it today after Tullis said you'd fixed the caption text colour. It's always been the same in Safari, but I've no idea a bout IE6, I never use it, I just happened to have Windows with IE6 open in Parallels on the Mac because I'd been playing KoTOR. I'd **guess** IE7 works okay. I can check for sure on my work PC tomorrow lunchtime.--LeathamGrant 22:35, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Works great in Safari now, thanks :) --LeathamGrant 07:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : Cool. I didn't make any more changes, but it's possible the browser just hadn't caught up. There were a few other image tweaks in the CSS which I didn't really intend to add, but they're part of the default common.css for new wikis (I need to check if they should be in the main Wikia CSS now). Kirkburn (talk) 10:41, 19 November 2008 (UTC) The only remaining issue is that IE 6 and IE 7 both display the thumbnail frame in solid white. With the caption text now being white as well it's not visible :\ Gotta just wanna give Microsoft a POWERHUG sometimes, dontcha? :I've tweaked it so IE shows black text. Argh. Kirkburn (talk) 10:44, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Many, many thanks. I know CSS stylesheets can be a real pain in the unmentionable between browsers.--LeathamGrant 13:34, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks again, Kirkburn. This will make adding images a lot easier. --Tullis 13:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Forwarding domains If i was to forward masseffect2.wikia.com to masseffect.wikia.com, how would I do that? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Good question - an active wiki exists there, so it can't be done simply. I'll bring it up to others in Wikia. Kirkburn (talk) 19:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Dry and I are having an editing war on Achievements. I want it like this Mass Effect has 49 achievements worth 1200 Gamerscore points (achievement values are listed in parentheses). Mass Effect 2 has 51 achievements worth 1015 Gamerscore points. See Also * Completionist Achievement Guide - a guide for getting the Completionist achievement. * Ally Achievement Guide - a guide for getting the various Ally achievements. * Weapon/Ability Achievements Guide - a guide for reaching Weapon/Ability achievements before leaving Eden Prime. And he wants it the other way. My way is more organized. Spliting the achievements on two different pages for two different games, but keeping the compiled list for people to browse. His way has all the achievements on one page allowing the user to click on the perspective game and jumping to that section in the page. If we continue to do this, then we will have a page with 2000+ Lines on it for ME, ME2, ME3 and what ever else game comes along. Doing it my way we have 2 lines of code for each game added and a seperate page for the game. Your thoughts are greatly appreciative. Polexian :Tbh, I really don't have an opinion. Certainly don't have an edit war over it, though. Kirkburn (talk) 15:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Request to Fix Broken Links Hello. I am attempting to embark upon a project of clearing broken links from the Mass Effect Wikia. It is, however, against MEwiki rules for me to modify another user's posts on Talk Pages, and Wiki Staff have asked me to call upon the post creators to fix the error. If you have recieved this message, it is because you are the creator of a post that now contains a broken link. You can find out where these broken links are here, as well as what to do about it. It would be greatly appreciated if you could remedy the situation. I apologize if this message appears impersonal, but it was to be recieved by multiple people. Thanks again. --FoxtrotZero 02:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Problems Kickburn, after Silverstrike and myself, mostly him, managed to get a new projects forum up we are having some problems with categorization. On Silverstrike's talk page, we managed to hammer out the new forum, and some templates for it, but after implementation we ran into some problems. Silverstike managed to work out the problem with listing items by name, but we can't seem to solve the categorize the new posts. Both Silverstike and mys elf have looked over the tempaltes, and we can't seem to find where the problem is. We would appriciate any help in this matter. The templates we are using for this are: , , and . Also the index page for the Projects forum: Forum:Projects. Because I really didn't know who to contact on this, I'll also contacted JoePlay, as he is the other staff member who has been here as well. Thanks in advance for any help. Lancer1289 16:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hey, KB, I know you don't usually come down here, but we've got a mad vandal on the loose here. None of the regular admins are responding and it's getting out of hand. Think you can lend a hand? Tanooki1432 13:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've already dealt with this. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 13:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! Tanooki1432 13:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm with Tanooki1432! Thanks. Harbinger265 13:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Another vandal Hi, can you help with the actual vandalism? I have no response from VSTF yet. --Weas-El ✉ 12:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Forget it, the vandal has been taken care of. --Weas-El ✉ 12:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Kunimitz Hello currently there is a childish vandal on the wikia User:Kunimitz he is including pornography (Hentai) into the wikia. Alertfiend 08:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandal posting Porn. User:AssassiNate111 - this user just left an edit featuring a picture of hardcore pornography on the site. :The user has been blocked, and the image has been deleted. Trandra (talk) 20:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC)